Smash Wars III: Revenge of the Sith
by KEFWorldChamp
Summary: Star Wars with a SSB:M Twist. With both the shadow of the Dark side and visions of Zelda's death drawing near, Link must make a decision that will affect the outcome of the Clone War and the fate of the galaxy.
1. Mute City Dogfight

**A/N:** Okay, now for all of you who have been following the series, here is Episode III for you. And specifically for the one who want's to do Clone Wars, here is _my_ choice for General Grievous, Enjoy!

**D/C:**I'll put up one of these every episode. Super Smash Brothers is the property of Nintendo, and Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. I'm not making a dime off this, so you won't make a dime by suing me.

A long time ago in a video game far, far advanced…

SMASH  
WARS

Episode III

REVENGE OF THE SITH

War! The Republic is crumbling  
under attacks by the ruthless  
Sith Lord, Count Mewtwo.  
There are heroes on both sides.  
Evil is everywhere.

In a stunning move, the  
fiendish droid leader, General  
An dross, has swept into the  
Republic capital and kidnapped  
Chancellor Dragmire, leader of  
the Galactic Senate.

As the Separatist Droid Army  
attempts to flee the besieged  
capital with their valuable  
hostage, two Jedi Knights lead a  
desperate mission to rescue the  
captive Chancellor…

CHAPTER 1: MUTE CITY DOGFIGHT

A ship flew over the planet of Mute City; one used by Republic Clone Troopers. Before long, two small Jedi Starfighters skimmed over the surface of this ship. As they reached the nose of the ship, they pushed down to reveal that they were in the biggest aerial dogfight in the history of the republic, yet this was another long battle as the Republic battled the Separatist movement. The two Jedi Starfighters stuck close together as they dodged enemy fire and oncoming ships. They were forced to dodge when a part of one ship was blown completely off and shrapnel scattered everywhere. A Game and Watch droid beeped to the pilot of the Green Jedi Starfighter.

"Lock onto him, Mr. Game and Watch." Link Timehero said. "Master, General Andross's ship is directly ahead—the one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh I see it." His master, Marth Lowell, replied from the Blue Starfighter. "Oh, this is going to be easy."

Some of the said Vulture Droids leaped off of General Andross's ship and flew into the fray. The two Jedi had their eyes on them, and contacted their comrades, who were flying smaller Republic Fighters right behind the Jedi.

"Oddball, do you copy?" Marth asked, going with a codename for the leader of their Clone troopers.

"Copy, Red Leader." The trooper replied.

"Mark my position." Marth said. "Form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail, General Lowell." Oddball replied. "Set S-foils in attack position." Since the beginning of the Clone War, the Jedi had been given unofficial General positions in the Army of the Republic. Even Link was a General, having passed the trials and made into a full fledged Jedi Knight.

"This is where the fun begins." Link smiled as the Vulture Droids drew closer to the Starfleet.

"Let them pass between us." Marth said. The fleet obeyed and the Vulture droids missed their targets. As the battle got more intense, the Jedi and their platoon opened fire on the enemy forces. A few clone troopers were lost, but the Vulture Droids suffered more.

"They're all over me! Get them off my—" That was the last that was heard from another Clone as his ship was destroyed.

"I'm gonna go help them out." Link said.

"No." Marth replied. "They are doing their job so we can do ours." Another droid then launched a new attack and fired four missiles at the Jedi.

"Missiles, pull up!" Link warned. The two Jedi pulled up, allowing the missiles to pass.

"They overshot us." Marth said.

"They're coming around." Link corrected. These were obviously missiles of a homing nature. Two missiles targeted Marth and the other two went after Link. Marth's Game and Watch droid noticed this and computed to Marth that it was going to try something.

"All right, Game and Watch, Red." Marth said as his ship went a little more wild. "Nothing too fancy."

The other two were gaining on Link, but the Jedi Knight had a plan.

"Surge all power units, Mr. Game and Watch." Link said. "Stand by reverse thrusters." Link's engine roared as he went into a spin, forcing the missiles to follow him in a spiral pattern, and eventually collide, detonating them both.

"We got 'em, Mr. Game and Watch." Link chuckled. Marth on the other hand was having a tough time shaking off the two following him.

"Flying is for droids." Marth complained, showing his distaste for the air. Speaking of Droids, the missiles soared ahead of him and unveiled a bunch of smaller droids that engulfed Marth's ship.

"I'm hit!" Marth called out. "Link?"

"I see them." Link confirmed. "Buzz Droids." These droids could do some serious damage, ripping into the ships hull, into the main computer, and completely shutting it down. Marth didn't have much time, and Link knew this since the buzz droids wasted no time.

"Game and Watch Red, be careful!" Marth warned. "You have a—" Marth then saw a buzz droid completely rip the small droid's head off. That droid was done for. "Oh, dear." As the buzz droids continued, Marth was having problems. "They're shutting down all the controls."

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." Link said.

"The mission." Marth reminded. "Get to the command ship. Get the chancellor. I'm running out of tricks here." Link then opened fire, scoring a couple of buzz droids, but a miscalculation took off the tip of Marth's left side wing. "In the name of..! Hold your fire, you're not helping here!"

"I agree. Bad idea." Link said. One droid punctured Marth's coolant tank, and at that sped, it froze upon making contact with the cockpit window.

"I can't see a thing." Marth complained. "My cockpit's fogging. They're all over me. Link!" Marth looked to his left, and saw Link right next to him. Link then rammed his master, and crushed a droid between his wing and Marth's cockpit.

"Move to the right." Link urged.

"Hold on, Link." Marth warned. "You're gonna get us _both_ killed. Get out of here, there's nothing more you can do."

"I'm not leaving without you, Master." Link replied. Link tried his ramming tactic one more time, and that eliminated the rest of the droids—except one that was able to climb onto Link's ship. The first face it met was Mr. Game and watch, who was hammering away with his judgement attack.

"Get him, Game and Watch!" Link said. "Watch out." The Buzz Droid and Mr. Game and watch poked and prodded at each other, like two dogs about to get in a fight.

"Mr. Game and Watch, hit the buzz droid's center eye." Marth said. Mr. Game and Watch did as ordered, and a Judgement attack to the center eye wielded a five. The electric jolt was enough to short out the droid and knock it off of Link's ship and into oblivion.

"Yeah, you got him!" Link cheered.

"Great, Mr. Game and Watch." Marth congratulated. They then refocused on their mission.

"The general's command ship is dead ahead." Link said.

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up!?" Marth panicked.

"Sorry, Master." Link said as he opened fire on the shield generator. The explosion started a chain reaction, locking the hangar bay with a big sliding steel door.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!" Marth said as the door continued to slide shut. Quickly, the two starfighters landed in the hangar Bay of General Andross's ship. Marth leaped out of his cockpit with his Lightsaber glowing and begin to slice through the battle droids that made up the welcoming party. Link got out of his cockpit and began to do the same.

"Mr. Game and Watch, locate the Chancellor." Marth commanded as they fought the droids. Within seconds, the droids were down for the count as Mr. Game and Watch was hacking into the computer to find where Chancellor Dragmire was being held.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there—the observation platform at the top of that spire." Marth said as he pointed at the top of the ship's protruding tower.

"I sense Count Mewtwo." Link said.

"I sense a trap." Marth replied.

"Next move?" Link asked.

"Spring the trap." Marth smiled. As they began to walk off, they heard Mr. Game and Watch following them.

"Game and Watch, go back." Link said. "I need you to stay with the ship."

"Here." Marth said as he handed Mr. Game and Watch a communicator. "Take this and wait for orders."

* * *

An older, sickly ape walked through the main door into the cockpit of the ship. The droids and pilot immediately saluted the ape they knew by only one name; General Andross. He coughed a few times before turning to the pilot.

"What's the situation, Captain?" Andross asked.

"Two Jedi have landed in the main hangar bay." The captain replied. "We're tracking them."

"Just as Count Mewtwo predicted." Andross nodded. He coughed a few more times and chuckled as he made his way towards the front of the cockpit.

* * *

Link heard something approaching fast behind him as he and Marth waited for an elevator. He turned his head, and immediately reached for his weapon.

"Destroyers!" Link warned as he ignited his weapon. Marth turned around and did the same as the two of them began to block the attacks from the shielded Droidekas. At that moment, the elevator door opened and the two Jedi backed their way into it. As the door slammed shut on the Destroyers, the two Jedi extinguished their weapons.

"Drop your weapons." They heard someone command. Marth and Link turned around and saw that they were in an elevator with about eight battle droids.

"I said drop 'em." The droid repeated. Instead of dropping them, Marth and Link re-ignited their lightsabers and made short work of the droids.

* * *

Mr. Game and Watch had to hide behind a console when he saw two Super Battle Droids round the corner to inspect the intrusion.

"Those are Jedi fighters all right." One of them said. Mr. Game and Watch peered out from the corner and watched them.

* * *

The elevator was on a smooth course until it came to an abrupt halt.

"Did you press the stop button?" Marth asked.

"No. Did you?" Link replied.

"No." Marth answered.

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." Link said as he ignited his lightsaber and took it to the ceiling.

"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving." Marth said as he grabbed a communicator. "Mr. Game and Watch, activate elevator 31174."

Mr. Game and Watch wasn't exactly in a position to answer Marth, as his voice on the communicator caught the attention of one of the Super Battle Droids.

"Come in, Mr. Game and Watch." Marth said.

"What that?" It asked.

"Game and Watch, do you copy?" Marth asked. At that point, Mr. Game and Watch put the communicator in his mouth and swallowed it, but he could still hear Marth trying to reach him.

"Get back to work." The other Super Battle Droid said. "That nothin'."

"Game and Watch, we—" Marth was stopped short as a circular piece of ceiling dropped next to his feet, and Link force jumped through the hole in the roof.

"Always on the move." Marth sighed. "Mr. Game and Watch, switch on the comlink." At that moment, the flat black droid ran over to another control panel, did a Judgement attack that revealed the comlink, and got back to work.

"Mr. Game and Watch?" Marth asked, but once he finished his sentence, he fell to the floor. Link, who was standing on top of the elevator, jumped and grabbed a ledge to keep from falling. Marth staggered to his feet, and saw that he was heading in the wrong direction.

"Stop, Mr. Game and Watch." Marth said. "We need to be going up."

A pair of doors opened above Link, and two battle droids pointed their blasters at him.

"Hands up, Jedi." One of them commanded.

"Game and Watch, do you copy?" Marth asked. "Do you hear me? Game and Watch, we need to be going up, not down."

"Hey, you!" One of the Super Battle Droids yelled as it noticed Mr. Game and Watch. The droid finished his work, and sent Marth back on his way up.

"Now, that's better." Marth said. He was unaware that Mr. Game and Watch had been picked up by the neck by one of the Super Battle Droids.

"You stupid little Game and Watch droid." The bigger droid scoffed.

"Uh-oh." One of the Battle Droids complained when it saw the elevator headed back up. Thinking fast, Link did a backflip and landed back on the roof of the elevator; which had decapitated the droids. Marth heard something drop behind him, and quickly spun around and ignited his lightsaber.

"Oh, it's you." Marth sighed in relief when he saw it was Link. He then extinguished his weapon.

The two Super Battle droids were caught off guard when Mr. Game and Watch produced a bucket and threw oil on the both of them.

"What was all that about?" Link asked.

"Well, Game and Watch has been—" Marth began.

"Uh, no loose wire jokes." Link interrupted.

"Did I say anything?" Marth asked.

"Well, he's trying." Link continued, defending the droid.

"I didn't say anything!" Marth said, defending himself. At that moment , Mr. Game and Watch and dropped a spark from a second Judgement attack, setting the oil on fire, and with it, the two Droids bullying him! Quickly, Mr. Game and Watch produced a parachute, which he used to glide to safety.

* * *

A few minutes later, Link and Marth stepped out of the elevator and reached their destination. Mr. Game and Watch was right on the money, as Chancellor Dragmire was there strapped to a chair.

"Chancellor." Marth said as he bowed.

"Are you all right?" Link asked.

"Count Mewtwo." Dragmire said. Sure enough, the Sith Lord was standing on a balcony above them accompanied by two Super Battle Droids.

"_This_ time we will do it together." Marth said.

"I was about to say that." Link agreed. The two watched as Count Mewtwo did a flip over the railing, and landed at the same level as the two Jedi.

"Get help." Dragmire said. "You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord."

"Chancellor Dragmire." Marth smiled. "Sith Lords are our specialty."

"Your swords, please." Mewtwo said to them, prompting the two of them to reveal their lightsabers. "We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You wont get away this time, Mewtwo." Marth growled as he ignited his lightsaber. Link then did the same, as well as Mewtwo.

Link and Marth began the attack as they swung fiercely, putting Mewtwo on defense early. The Sith Lord blocked a few swipes before stepping back. Marth and Link were working more as a team this time.

"I've been looking forward to this." Mewtwo admitted.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Link warned.

"Good." Mewtwo said. "Twice the pride, double the fall." Marth and Link swung again, keeping Mewtwo on defense. The two of them entered a contest of power with Mewtwo, but the Sith lord did a Force push on Marth, knocking him away several feet. However, he had to duck quickly, for Link's next attack would have scored a death blow! The two lightsabers clanged together as Link pushed Mewtwo up the steps toward the area where he entered.

Marth was back on his feet, and met Link and Mewtwo up there, slicing through the two Super Battle Droids that accompanied the Sith Lord.

"Yeah!" Dragmire whispered as he saw the Jedi getting the upper hand.

Marth came in for another slice, but he was stopped in his tracks as Mewtwo showed off another power of the dark said, a Force Choke. He kicked back and caught Link in the chest, knocking him away, and then Force threw Marth lower-back first into a balcony railing! Mewtwo continued by forcing another portion of the balcony to fall right on Marth's legs! The Jedi Master was out cold!

Link got right back up and kicked Mewtwo off the railing, but he wasn't done. The Jedi Knight followed him and began to swing with his weapon for all it was worth! Another contest of power began, as Mewtwo spoke.

"I sense great fear in you, Timehero." Mewtwo said as the two of them circled each other. "You have hate. You have anger. But you don't use them." Link then pushed Mewtwo away and began to swing like crazy. Right before the Chancellor, Mewtwo took a swing for Link's head, but the Jedi blocked. He grabbed the Sith lord's arms and slicked through them at the wrists!

Count Mewtwo's lightsaber fell into Link's other hand. The unhanded Sith lord dropped to his knees as Link held the two lightsabers in an 'X' pattern across his neck.

"Good, Link, good." Dragmire chuckled. However, the chuckling soon stopped as Dragmire said something that made the both of them shiver.

"Kill him." Dragmire said. "Kill him now."

A look of conflict took over Link's face, and a look of fear took over Mewtwo's.

"I shouldn't." Link debated.

"Do it!" Dragmire urged. Somehow, Link knew it was right, and dealt the final blow on him.

Count Mewtwo's head rolled off his shoulders as his body fell at Link's feet. Count Mewtwo was dead.

"You did well, Link." Dragmire said as Link extinguished both Lightsabers. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive."

"Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner." Link said, no pun intended as he used the force to release the Chancellor's shackles. "I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

"It is only natural." Dragmire said. "He cut off your arm, you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Link. Remember what you told me about your Mother and the Zebesians?" Link would never forget that, it was the darkest think he had ever done. He could still hear the screams of the Zebesians he murdered that night.

"Now we must leave before more security droids arrive." Dragmire said, changing the subject as he headed for the door. However, Link had run over to check on Marth, who was still down.

"Link, there's no time." Dragmire said. "We must get off this ship before it's too late."

"He seems to be alright." Link said as he freed Marth's legs.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it!" Dragmire pleaded.

"His fate will be the same as ours." Link said stubbornly as he hoisted Marth onto his shoulders.

* * *

As the dogfight continued, General Andross continued to bark out orders to his troops. A Republic gunship approached, and prepared to fire on Andross.

"Prepare for attack!" Andross yelled. As the separatist General gave the order, the ship was rocked as a hit was scored.

"All batteries, fire!" The pilot called. "Fire!" Andross ship began to retaliate as the two ships began to blast each other as forces from both sides began to fall.

"Elevator's not working." Link said as he pulled out Marth's comlink. The battle outside continued as Link tried to come into contact with his droid in the hangar bay. "Mr. Game and Watch, activate elevator 3224." Mr. Game and Watch began to make his way to the panel, but then a critical hit was scored by the other ship, and Andross' ship began to fall. Gravity took hold as Mr. Game and Watch began to fall in the opposite direction. Acting quickly, Link forced open the elevator doors as he and the Chancellor struggled their way into the shaft.

"Reverse stabilizers." The pilot commanded. A droid responded, but not much was being done. Mr. Game and watch began to slide down the hangar bay and was soon buried in a pile of droid limbs. At this same time, Link and Dragmire were running down the shaft.

"Magnetize! Magnetize!" The pilot ordered. Still, nothing was happening.

"Fire the emergency booster engines." General Andross ordered. This began to work, as Link and the Chancellor began to slide down the shaft.

"We're leveling out, sir." A droid said to his commanding officer.

Link quickly grabbed onto a cable protruding from the wall and the Chancellor grabbed his leg. The commotion woke up the Jedi master on Link's shoulders.

"Whoa!" Marth cried as he saw the seemingly endless shaft below them.

"Easy." Link said. "We're in a bit of a situation here."

"Did I miss something?" Marth asked.

"Hold on." Link said. Soon, a sound was heard.

"What is that?" Marth asked.

"Uh, oops." Link saw as he saw the elevator falling towards them! "Mr. Game and Watch! Game and Watch, shut down the elevator!"

"Too late, jump!" Marth called. Link let go of the cable as the three of them began to fall. The two Jedi pulled out grappling hooks and threw them onto a beam. From there, they swung into an open door into the hallway. Chancellor Dragmire went with them, still holding on to Link's leg as the elevator zoomed past.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable." Marth said as the three of them got to their feet.

"Mr. Game and Watch, get down here." Link said.

"General, we found the Jedi." A droid said to Andross in the cockpit. "They're in hallway 328."

"Activate ray shields." Andross ordered. As the Jedi ran down the hall, they were soon surrounded by the said barrier.

"Ray shields." Link said to his comrades.

"Wait a minute." Marth said. "How did this happen? We're smarter than this."

"Apparently not." Link scoffed. "I say patience."

"Patience?" Marth asked.

"Yes." Link continued to elaborate. "Mr. Game and Watch will be along in a few moments and then he'll release the ray shields." At that moment, Mr. Game and Watch flew in, unable to control his speed, and impacted with the wall. "See? No problem."

Link almost immediately retracted that statement, as two destroyer droids and two Super Battle Droids surrounded the flat black droid.

"Don't move!" One of the droids ordered. Mr. Game and Watch's reply was to shock the droid, who then kicked him to the ground.

"Do you have a plan 'B'?" Marth asked.

* * *

Upon their capture, the four of them were brought to the cockpit before General Andross.

"Ah, yes." Andross cackled. "The negotiator. General Lowell, we've been waiting for you."

"Excuse me." A droid said as it walked by.

"That wasn't much of a rescue." Andross said as he snatched the two lightsabers out of his droid's hand.

"You're welcome!" The droid said as it walked away.

"And Link Timehero." Andross continued. "I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little…older."

"General Andross." Link said. "You're shorter than I expected." That was meant to be a joke at Andross' expense, for Link still had to look up to see his face.

"Jedi scum!" Andross hissed with a few coughs.

"We have a job to do, Link." Marth said. "Try not to upset him."

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." Andross said as he stuck both of them inside his cape. Link and Marth could see four more inside. A few Jedi had been killed by Andross' hand, and it's obvious he kept their lightsabers as trophies.

"Not this time." Marth said. "And this time, you won't escape."

"Game and Watch!" Link called. At the mention of his name, the droid went haywire. The distraction was enough for Marth to Force pull his lightsaber to his hand and free his arms. His first order of business was to free Link's arms as well, who force pulled his own weapon.

"Crush them!" Andross barked to his two highest ranking droids. "Make them suffer!" The two revealed batons that sparkled with electricity at both ends.

"Stay at your stations!" Andross ordered to the rest of the droids. In mid combat, Marth took one of the droids heads off, but was surprised when it kept fighting! Link made quick work of the other one and then sliced through the droids leading away Chancellor Dragmire while Marth finished off his own opponent.

"Don't bother with them!" Andross ordered to the rest of his crew. "Keep the ship in orbit!" They didn't get to do much, as the two Jedi eliminated the rest of them before surrounding Andross. Marth at his front, and Link to his rear.

"You lose, General Lowell!" Andross yelled as he smashed the front window. Link and Marth grabbed onto a control panel in order to keep from getting sucked out of the ship by the vacuum of space. Andross allowed himself to be pulled out, but fired a hook into the hull of his own ship and began to crawl across the surface.

Thinking quickly, Chancellor Dragmire seized the controls and shut the metal flaps, restoring order to the cockpit. At that very moment, General Andross had re-entered his ship and made his way into an escape pod.

"Time to abandon ship." He said to himself as he took off. The critical hit scored earlier by the clone troopers was beginning to take its toll as the ship began to break apart.

"All the escape pods have been launched." Link said upon inspection.

"Andross." Marth sighed. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

"You mean, do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Link corrected.

"Well?" Marth asked.

"Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant." Link said about the breaking ship as he took the pilot's seat. "Strap yourselves in. Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins." Marth took care of this as the ship began to fall to the surface of Mute City. An explosion rocked the ship again as the back half broke off and erupted into flames!

"We lost something." Link said.

"Not to worry." Marth said, trying to keep everyone's cool. "We are still flying _half_ a ship."

"Now we're really picking up speed." Link said as flames began to appear on the surface of what was left of the ship.

"Eight plus sixty." Marth said, referring to the altitude. "We're in the atmosphere."

"Grab that." Link said as he pointed to a lever. "Keep us level." The ship continued to break apart as two fire fighting ships flew in and began to spray the ship.

"Steady." Marth said through gritted teeth. "Five thousand. Fire ships on the left and right."

"We'll take you in." The fire fighters said as they continued to spray.

"Copy that." Marth replied. "Landing strip, straight ahead!"

"We're coming in too hot." Link warned. The landing made the ship skid several hundred feet, and even take out a watch tower! At last, the ship skidded to a halt. The four passengers were shook up, but otherwise OK.

"Another happy landing." Marth smiled.


	2. New Jobs, Old Dreams

**A/N: **Not much new here, though I have chosen a race for the Wookiee's, so you can take a stab at who I've chosen for Chewbacca.

CHAPTER 2: NEW JOBS, OLD DREAMS

It wasn't long after their crash landing that a shuttle arrived to take Link, Marth, and Chancellor Dragmire back to the capitol district of Mute City. Link and the Chancellor stepped off, but the Jedi Knight stopped when he noticed his Master was hanging back.

"Are you coming, Master?" Link asked.

"Oh, no." Marth said concededly. "I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the council. Besides, someone needs to be the poster boy."

"Hold on." Link said. "This whole operation was _your_ idea."

"Let us not forget, Link, that _you_ rescued me from the buzz droids." Marth said. "_And_ you killed Count Mewtwo, _and_ you rescued the chancellor carrying me unconscious on your back."

"All because of your training." Link probed.

"Link, let's be fair." Marth pleaded. "Today you were the hero, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians."

"All right." Link sighed. "But you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"_Ninth_ time." Marth corrected. "That business on Big Blue doesn't count. I'll see you at the briefing." The shuttle took off again as Marth headed back to the Jedi Temple. Meanwhile, one other Jedi was there to greet the Chancellor.

"Chancellor Dragmire, are you all right?" Master Falcon asked.

"Yes. Thanks to your two Jedi Knights." Dragmire replied. "They killed Count Mewtwo, but General Andross has escaped once again."

"General Andross will run and hide, as he always does." Falcon responded. "He's a coward."

"But with Count Mewtwo dead, he is the leader of the droid army." Dragmire warned. "And I assure you, the senate will vote to continue the war as long as Andross is alive."

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Andross our highest priority." Falcon responded. He then motioned for the Chancellor to return to his office after a month. That's how long he had been captive. As the Chancellor and the senators walked back inside, Link had a conversation with Luigi, Senator of the Great Sea planet. Also, Mr. Game and Watch met up with ROB64, who was now sporting shiny brass coverings rather than his old rusty aluminum ones.

"The republic cannot praise you enough." Luigi said.

"Thank you, Senator Luigi." Link replied.

"Well, it couldn't possibly be as bad as all that." ROB said to Mr. Game and Watch. The droid's reply prompted ROB to continue. "Now there I agree with you. In fact, I could do with a tune-up myself."

"But the fighting will continue until General Andross is spare parts." Link continued.

"Well, I will do everything I can in the senate." Luigi assured him.

"Excuse me." Link said.

"Certainly." Luigi responded. As he headed back to his business, he did not see Link run into the shadows to wrap his arms around another senator. The senator of Hyrule, and his secret wife.

"Oh, Link." Zelda sighed after giving him a quick kiss.

"I've missed you, Zelda." Link said. He had been away from her for six months. In fact, he had to leave about two months after they had secretly wed. He had spent most of that time in the outer rim, but came back Mute City's way once word that the Chancellor had been kidnapped.

"There were whispers that you'd been killed." Zelda said, still shook up about the rumors, but relieved to see him for herself.

"I'm all right." Link smiled to reassure her. "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been, if the chancellor hadn't been kidnapped, I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." Link went to kiss her again, but Zelda retracted.

"Wait." Zelda said. "Not here."

"Yes, here." Link pleaded. "I'm—I'm tired of all this deception. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Link, don't say things like that." Zelda asked of him. With his hand still on her arm, Link felt a chill go down her, and then even more. It was as if she were nervous about something.

"Are you all right?" Link asked. "You're trembling. What's going on?"

"Something wonderful has happened." Zelda whispered. "Link, I'm pregnant." Link looked down and saw the bulge from Zelda's stomach, it was no joke. The news had the Jedi stunned for a few seconds, but mustered the strength to reply.

"That's—" Link stammered. "Well, that's won—That's wonderful."

"What are we gonna do?" Zelda asked nervously.

"We're not gonna worry about anything right now. All right?" Link said. The smile was practically painted on his face. "This is a happy moment; the happiest moment of my life." The two kissed and embraced again. Nothing would ruin this moment, even if Link had to defend it with a lightsaber.

* * *

Near the small planet of Termina, A separatist cruiser approached. The ship docked in one of the hangar bays as it's passenger ran out in a hurry, General Andross. This planet in the outer rim was a secret base for separatist forces, but the citizens of the planet wished otherwise. Andross ran into another chamber where he could get in touch with the only one alive with a higher authority than himself. The one who requested that Andross get in touch with; Darth Ganon.

"Yes, Lord Ganon." Andross said out of breath as he knelt down before his commanding officer.

"General Andross." Ganon began. "I suggest you move the separatist leaders to Venom."

"It will be done, my lord." Andross replied.

"The end of the war is near, General." Ganon said.

"But the loss of Count Mewtwo—" Andross began.

"His death was a necessary loss." Ganon interrupted. "Soon, I will have a new apprentice; one far younger and more powerful." Andross knew that this meant Darth Ganon already had his eye on someone; someone very strong with the Force already. The question was who?

* * *

That night, Link watched Zelda on the balcony of their hotel room as she brushed her hair while looking out over Mute City. He stood there intoxicated by her beauty, and could only smile to himself as he knew that her heart belonged to him.

"Link, I want to have our baby back home on Hyrule." Zelda said. "We can go to Lake Hylia where no one will know; where we can be safe. I can go early and fix up the baby's room." Link smiled as Zelda continued. "I know the perfect spot. Right by the gardens."

"You're so…beautiful." Link whispered.

"It's only because I'm so in love." Zelda replied.

"No." Link chuckled. "No, it's because I'm so in love with _you._"

"So love has blinded you?" Zelda asked, jokingly.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant." Link replied.

"But it's probably true." Zelda said.

* * *

_A baby's cry haunted the atmosphere, but even more haunting was that Zelda was in pain._

"_Link, help me!" She pleaded. "Please!" The rest of the sound in the area was blocked out with Zelda's sobs and screams of pain._

Link sat up abruptly in bed with a cold sweat. He was breathing heavily. The first thing he did was look over to see Zelda sleeping quietly. The baby was right where it was last time he had checked; unborn. Once he saw this, he knew the problem

Link's nightmares had returned.

He swung his legs off the end of the bed and placed his head in his hands. One was colder than the other, being robotic and made of metal. He grabbed his robe and headed out to the living quarters of the room where he was staying. Putting it around his cold upper body, he sat down and began to stare into the open.

As he was doing this, Zelda woke from her sleep as well disturbed by the lack of Link's presence. She saw him walk out of the room, and tiredly followed. She found him sitting on the sofa watching the bright lights of Mute City shine before him, and slowly approached before putting her hand on his back. Nervously, he shuddered at her touch.

"What's bothering you?" She asked.

"Nothing." Link sighed. He looked desperately for a reason to change the subject, and found her pendant that he had given her long ago; the one he carved from a metroid fang.

"I remember when I gave this to you." He continued.

"How long is it gonna take for us to be honest with each other?" Zelda asked. She wanted to get to the root of Link's problem so she could help him with it.

"It was a dream." Link sighed. He had no idea how he could tell Zelda bout this one.

"Bad?" She asked.

"Like the ones I used to have about my mother…just before she died." Link admitted.

"And?" Zelda probed. Link had to swallow the lump in his throat, and confess.

"And…it was about…you." Link replied.

"Tell me." Zelda said, still thinking that what happened to his mother was a coincidence.

"It was only a dream." Link said. He stood up and looked out the window, but could still feel her eyes on him. "You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?" Zelda asked, a little more scared.

"I don't know." Link said. The dream ended before he could find out his son or daughter's fate.

"It was only a dream." Zelda said, trying to shake off the feeling for both of them.

"I won't let this one become real." Link said, more determined.

"This baby will change out lives." Zelda coerced. "I doubt the queen will continue to allow me to serve in the senate. And if the council discovers you're the father, you'll be expelled—"

"I—I know. I know." Link interrupted.

"Do you think Marth might be able to help us?" Zelda asked.

"We don't need his help." Link insisted. "Our baby is a blessing."

* * *

The next morning, Link went to the council to speak with the wisest one he knew; Master Yoshi. Being so strong with the Force, Yoshi could possibly shed some light on this. But he had to be vague; if Yoshi discovered the secret he was keeping, he'd be out at the snap of Yoshi's fingers.

Getting this past the Jedi Master would be no easy task.

"Premonitions?" Yoshi asked. "Premonitions, hmm. These visions you have…" This was a prompt for Link to elaborate.

"They're of pain, suffering…" Link said. "Death."

"Yourself you speak of, or someone you know?" Yoshi probed.

"Someone." Link replied.

"Close to you?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes." Link admitted.

"Careful you must be when sensing the future, Link." Yoshi warned. "The fear of loss is a path to the dark side."

"I won't let these visions come true, Master Yoshi." Link replied.

"Death is a natural part of life." Yoshi said. "Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them, do not. Miss them, do not. Attachment leads to jealousy. The shadow of greed, that is."

"What must I do, Master Yoshi?" Link asked.

"Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose." Yoshi replied. Link let this sink in, but it would be the most difficult thing he would have to do. His love for Zelda was just too deep.

* * *

Link squeezed his way past other Jedi in the temple. His thoughts had kept him away from a meeting the Masters were holding, and Marth would not be happy about this. Entering the room, he saw that Marth was the only one left.

"You've missed the report on the outer rim sieges." Marth said.

"I'm sorry." Link said. "I was held up. I have no excuse."

"In short, they are going very well." Marth said. "Sand Ocean has fallen, and Master Pac-Man has moved his troops to the Flat Zone."

"What's wrong, then?" Link asked.

"The senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the chancellor today." Marth said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action." Link said. "Is that bad? It'll make it easier for us to end this war."

"Be careful of your friend Dragmire." Marth warned.

"Be careful of what?" Link asked.

"He has requested your presence." Marth continued.

"What for?" Link asked again.

"He would not say." Marth said.

"He didn't inform the council?" Link asked. "That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual." Marth growled in frustration. "And it's making me feel uneasy."

* * *

Link's next stop was at Chancellor Dragmire's office. The two of them walked while the Chancellor elaborated on why he requested Link'' presence.

"I hope you trust me, Link." Dragmire said.

"Of course." Link replied.

"I need your help, son." Dragmire continued.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"I'm depending on you." The chancellor said.

"For what?" Link asked again, he needed more clarification. "I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic." Dragmire responded. "Link, I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

"Me? A Master?" Link asked. The rest of the council may not be so accepting. "I'm overwhelmed, sir. But the council elects its own members. They'll never accept this."

"I think they will." Dragmire said slyly. "They need you…more than you know."

* * *

Link reported back to the Jedi Temple to inform the masters about what Dragmire had said.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not." Yoshi said. "Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Dragmire."

"I understand." Link replied.

"You are on this council," Falcon began. "But we do not grant you the rank of Master."

"What?" Link said in disbelief. It was then his emotions started to get the better of him. "How can you do this? This is outrageous. It's unfair. How can you be on the council and _not_ be a Master?"

"Take a seat, young Timehero." Falcon said sternly. Link realized that maybe the Masters were going somewhere with this, and bowed in respect.

"Forgive me, Master." Link asked as he sat down. Marth shook his head at Link's behavior. Normal business then resumed.

"We have surveyed all systems in the Republic but have found no sign of General Andross." Master Peppy hare said. He was elsewhere at the moment, and was communicating with a holographic comlink.

"Hiding in the outer rim, Andross is." Yoshi said. "The outlying systems you must sweep."

"We do not have many ships to spare." Marth warned.

"What about the about the droid attack on the Kongs?" Hare asked.

"It is critical we send an attack group there immediately." Falcon insisted.

"He's right." Marth added. "It's a system we cannot afford to use."

"Go I will." Yoshi volunteered. "Good relations with the Kongs, I have."

"It's settled then." Falcon said. "Yoshi will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Kongs on Kongo Jungle. May the Force be with us all."

* * *

"What kind of nonsense is this?" Link growled as he walked with Marth. "Put me on the council and not make me a Master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting."

"Oh, calm down, Link." Marth asked. "You have been given a great honor. To be on the council at your age—it's never happened before. The fact of the matter is you are too close to the chancellor. The council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the council." Link said.

"But it's what you wanted." Marth said. "Your friendship with Chancellor Dragmire seems to have paid off."

"That has nothing to do with this." Link insisted.

"The only reason the council has approved you appointment is because the chancellor trusts you." Marth said.

"And?" Link asked.

"Link, I am on your side." Marth said. "I didn't want to put you in this situation."

"What situation?" Link replied.

"The council wants you to report on all the chancellor's dealings." Marth sighed. "They want to know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the chancellor?" Link asked. "But that's treason."

"We are at war, Link." Marth reminded him.

"Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Link wondered.

"This assignment is not to be on record." Marth replied.

"The chancellor is not a bad man, Marth." Link said. "He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"That is why you must help us." Marth said. "Link, out allegiance is to the senate, not to its leader—who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The senate demanded that he stay longer." Link said.

"Yes, but use your feelings, Link." Marth said. "Something is out of place."

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code." Link said. "Against the Republic, against a mentor, and a friend. That's what's out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

"The council is asking you." Marth replied.


End file.
